97B
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Story 1/2. Series of one-shots about Rory and Prim. Fills you in on missing parts from Looks like Prim and Bringing Roses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not write Hunger Games, or think of the characters in it... I am not a genius :D**

* * *

><p>I walk down the long hallway inside District Thirteen. As I get closer to the room I start reading off the numbers on the walls. I already know exactly which door is hers, even if the doors look the same. 93, 94, 95, 96. I stop and take a deep breath. It's just Prim. You can do this. My hand rolls into a fist and I knock twice. I step back a little and hold my hands behind me. The door opens hesitantly and gleaming blue eyes glue me to the floor. She looks tired and I wonder if she had tried to take a nap between the time I dropped her off, and the time it had taken me to drop off Gale. She's giving me a funny look- say something Rory! "Hi" I wave one.<p>

"Hi Rory- Weren't you just here a few minutes ago?" she giggles

"Uh yeah but now I don't have Gale listening behind me" I shrug starting to count her light brown freckles populating her face.

"Oh would you like to come in? My mom won't be home for another hour" Prim moves off to the side as I strode into the front hallway of their home. "Was there something you wanted to say? Or do you just want to hang out?" she asks folding her arms over her stomach and gliding over to where I'm leaning against the wall. I think about how I'm going to put this, I've never asked someone out before what if I do it wrong.

"Both…So tomorrow you have work right?" Conversation starter works I guess. She nods. "When does your shift end?" Her finger taps her chin as she counts the hours in her head.

"Uh around 1" She sighs, thinking about a long day of helping with little things.

"And where do you go after that?" In other words where do I pick you up at? She flops into the chair next to me.

"I come here… or go to Katniss's… or walk around… or find my mom and help her… or find Posy and let her do my hair… or help your mom with chores… or window shop in the market… or check out a book in the library…or find you… or-"

"Ok ok! I get it there are a lot of possibilities. Let me make my question more specific. If I were to be looking for you tomorrow at 1, where would I find you?" I sit in front of the chair she is lounging in and poke her knee, which makes her sound the most heart-warming giggle ever.

"Oh. Uh. Are you asking me out? Because I would be here. Uh waiting for you…" she sputtered light pink highlighting her cheeks.

"I was trying to." I huff and run a hand through my dark hair. Prim looks over at me and sighs running a finger over my cheek softly.

"Fine job Mr. Hawthorne I would love to go on a date with you" She grins. She said yes? I kneel up and kiss her on the cheek. "That's it?"

"What?" I ask feeling the heat on my cheeks. Anyone could guess that I was blushing like a mad man. She doesn't have to explain herself with words. She just delicately unfolds herself from the chair, leans down to give me a teasing view of what hides under her light green t-shirt and kisses me full on the lips. Oh. "I see" I laugh curling my hand around her cheek. We sit there for a moment before my hand falls onto her lap. She draws lazy circles on my palm and I reach up and kiss her again. When I pull away to take a breath her wide smiling eyes stare back at mine. She licks her top lip a little then giggles and kisses me again.

"I like you Rory- even though that seems really obvious" she sighs rubbing her arm.

"I like you too Prim" I beam. Her hand falls in mine. "So if I asked you to be my girlfriend…"

"I would say yes" she says inspecting how much larger my hand is to hers.

"So Prim Everdeen" I say in my best business tone, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"No." she says quietly

"NO?" I almost yell feeling embarrassed. Didn't she just say she was going to say yes? I look up to question her but her soft forceful lips are covering mine. I let go of the no as a joke and stand for this innocent kiss. Reaching out to me, Prim hastily jumps into my arms folding her hands behind my neck. I drag her over to the opposite wall her shoulder nudges me to fall back on the couch where our legs tangle together. We miss the door being unlocked and the sounds of heels clicking into the living room because our gasping breath and wild heart beats are the only noise we care about.

"Having fun?" Prim launches off of me and I'm not far behind. Mrs. Everdeen stands in front of us with her lean hands pressed against her hips covered with white hospital scrubs. I risk a glance at Prim who is shaking like a leaf then let my eyes land back on a- smiling… why is she smiling? My mind drifts back to the thing Gale had said this morning;

"_If this ends with proof that you're not in love with Prim but in love with this random girl at Katniss's house then tell it to Posy, Mrs. Everdeen, and Mom because they're planning the wedding."_ A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Thank god Mrs. Everdeen isn't going to kill me. After a small discussion about rules, tips, laughs, and blushing, I'm leaving 97B. Prim walks me to my door and gives me a shy kiss. A few seconds later I'm resting my hands behind my head and thinking about the turn of advents that just happened to me. Now I'm glad that it was Mrs. Everdeen found us. At least it wasn't Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read <em>Looks Like Prim <em>to read the events before this and after this in the eyes of Gale (my lover)**

**I know my fans asked for me to add to this story, which I will, but at the moment I am adding chapters to _Looks Like Prim _then starting _Bringing Roses_ which is the sequel**


	2. Chapter 2

Her green dress blended with the grass, the wind picking it up a little as it blows by. The boy sitting next to her looks down, taking in her reddened cheeks and blonde pig-tails. She looked peaceful sleeping in the grass. If someone saw her they would never believe she's been through so much. The boy knows he knows what lies under her porcelain face. He swipes away stray hairs that had settled on her forehead.

"Rory" she sighs happily. He's surprised by the little noise after he finds her asleep once again. He wonders about the time. How long have they been here? His girl rolls towards him a little filling the space between them. He counts her sleeping breaths against his leg and watches the leaves blow in the spring breeze. The birds sing and call to each other filling the silence while the toads are heard nearby. "Hello" she says quietly nudging him with her nose.

"Sleep well?" he asked smiling. Her head bobs once as she sits up, stretching. Walking hand in hand the two walked home in silence. "I like your hair like that" He says chuckling at the twenty-two year old girl. She pulled at one of her pig-tails, twirling a piece with her finger.

"I think it's silly" she said pulling on the ties holding them. Blond hair falls freely down her back while he watches her with foggy eyes, not saying a word as she shook her hair out. She finally looks up; blue eyes sparkled with an amused look. "What?" Prim wondered rolling her eyes.

"I love you" he states, bewildered. They stood, looking into each others eyes. Finally, Prim's face lit up with a smile that could warm the planet.

"I love you too" His crooked grin covers his face. The two continue walking. Rory stops them and turns away from his house, walking into the backyard. Prim doesn't want to go home so she follows him. He ducks into the forest behind his house, sneaking a glance at his girlfriend nipping at his heels. She looks surprised and almost frightened of the darkened shadows of the forest that he can't help but laugh. "What?" she demands growing pale.

"The woods aren't going to murder you…" he says then backtracks, "I mean they could but-"

"Just stop talking" He gets that goofy grin on his face that disappears when she flinches away from the slightest noise. There goes the romantic walk he envisioned. She sighs trying to look brave but ends up latching onto him.

"We're going back" he laughs into her hair.

"NO!" she says running away from him and up the path.

"I'm not playing this game" he groans running to catch up to her. Wait. He turns looking back down the path. Did he miss her? "Prim" he whispers to the trees. The bugs answer him. "PRIM?" he yells, looking around franticly. "Prim?" he yells to the night sky and listens for the sound of running feet or her songbird voice. He lost Prim, in the woods, at night. This would happen to him. "Play brave, Rory, and you lose the girl you're trying to impress" he sighs talking to himself. He walks back a bit, and then ends up turning around and walking back to the patch of lingering greens. "Prim" he yells again. What if he doesn't find her? What if she never comes back? Same question… What if he never gives her the ring burning a hole in his drawer at home? These are all the same questions. He sighs, searching, walking further and further into the wailing trees. Prim walks behind him at a comfortable distance. She catches a glimpse of his pale face in the moonlight. Tears, she knows she should call out to him. But she's proving something… is she? Her head turns side to side. Not proving anything- other than she is a ridiculous girlfriend. Right… Gale and Madge told her it wouldn't be long until he asked her to marry him, but in the woods, at night? No thanks. She hurries a little to reach him and keep him in her sight. She doesn't really want to be lost. Bouncing in and around trees she finally snags her foot on a root and falls rustling all the leaves behind her. Oops. Rory spins around. Not seeing anything he cautiously moves down to one knee. Shuffling his sock down enough to get his knife out, Gale got him this knife. Its smooth blade keeps him feeling safe, most of the time. He walks back the way he came only to find a growling Prim. She's stuffing her small foot back into her shoe and wiping the dirt off her face, which doesn't help because more dirt is smudging on. He looks down the moon stuck path seeing his large footprints then some smaller footprints in the mud. Shaking his head he kneels down beside her. Prim looks up with large blue eyes before looking away.

"Being silly again…" she whispers.

"Noticed- should have left those pig-tails in" he says irritated. She was behind him the whole time? He looks at the tree, imagining his head connecting with the rough bark- over and over.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. <strong>

**I'll add to this.**


	3. Chapter 3

The paper in front of him, flies a little from the wind as he studies his messy handwriting.

Mission: Ask Prim to marry me.

1. Asking Gale for advice didn't work: His advice really sucked.

2. Madge and Gale's picnic didn't work: I was sick.

3. In the meadow didn't work: I zoned out.

4. The woods didn't work: I lost Prim. Then it turned out she was just following me… at a distance. I didn't even have the ring, never mind.

5. Madge's baby shower didn't work: I wasn't invited.

6. Katniss's baby shower didn't work: There wasn't one… kind of cancelled.

7. Gale's birthday party didn't work: I spilled the punch all over her white dress.

8. Posy's birthday party didn't work: I was handed a glass… no… I don't know… I don't remember.

9. Moving the furniture into my new house didn't work: I couldn't search through all the boxes.

10. Katniss's baby shower didn't work: Again… I wasn't invited.

11. Hunting in the woods didn't work: Gale was mad because I was scaring off the game with my talking.

12. Hunting in the woods part two didn't work: Katniss was mad because I was scaring off the game with my talking.

13. Hunting in the woods part three didn't work: When I moved away from all the hunting. Prim hadn't followed me.

14. Eden Odair's birthday party: I don't even know this kid. Why would I ask her to marry me here?

15. Right now… doesn't work: I'm too nervous to ask.

Rory looked over his list, scratching the back of his hand with his pencil. He looks around at the party, taking in the laughs and the moving people before stuffing his face back into his pad of paper. "What are you doing?" He looks down at the young boy in front of him. He looks a lot like Gale, and him. Wow.

"Hey Bryce, just writing stuff down"

"Can I see?" Rory is about to say no but something brings him to get leveled with the boy and show him his current project.

"You're asking Ms. Everdeen to marry you?" The twelve year old boy asks looking shocked.

"Yeah- got a problem with that, kid?" Rory laughs nudging him in the shoulder.

"No" he laughs, "I'm just surprised all these attempts failed"

"Me too" Rory sighs.

"Go do it now" Bryce says pointing nods toward Prim.

"It's not romantic" He shrugs.

"Romantic?" Bryce yells, scrunching up his nose.

"Come on- what are you four?" Rory laughs ruffling the boy's hair.

"Twelve" Rory whistles. "Uncle Rory- I think you're the four year old" Rory scoffs. A lightened laugh brings them both to look up.

"Bryce that wasn't very nice"

"Sorry, Mom" he says scampering off.

"What's up, Rory?" she says eyeing his list.

"Nothing" he says closing it too quickly. She notices the desperate act and pries it from his fingers. Madge opens the book with a heavy sigh.

"It's her birthday"

"I noticed" Rory grumbles staring at the smiling birthday girl.

"So today is perfect"

"I know"

"Ask her then" Madge looks back down at the list, "Don't be nervous, she'll say yes"

"You want me to ask her- in front of all these people?"

"Sure… if that's what you want to do"

"I don't"

"Then wait"

"Fine"

"Fine" He said, forcefully taking back his notepad and sticking it into his back pocket.

The sun drifted down to just over the horizon. Its fingers of gold shone around the last members of the party. Prim looked down at the tall glass in her hand, watching the condensation roll down the cool surface. The square ice cubes clinked when arms wrapped around her slender waist. The smell of Rory reached her small nose and she took a deep breath to get wrapped up in it. Leaning back into him, his lips tenderly brushed her ear. "Hello"

"Hi" she squeaked, turning towards him.

"Nice party"

"It's gone on too long" she sighed kissing him shyly. His chest vibrated with a laugh.

"You want everyone to leave then?" he asked raising his dark eyebrows.

"Not everyone" she blushed.

"Just me" Rory jokes

"Everyone but you" she smiles. Rory looks around the party and catches Madge's eye. She turns to Gale and points to their children. He smiles and nods before making his way other to them.

"Happy birthday, Prim, Madge and I are going to try to put the kids to bed" he laughs and leaves the party. Peeta catches Madge's eye and nods before taking his family home also. Soon the whole family is gone from sight and the nerves rush back to Rory. He takes a deep breath and walks Prim to the large tree in her backyard. The leaves move back and forth like waves as the wind hits them and the sun is shying away under the horizon. Lanterns are lit around them and Rory reaches into his jacket pocket for the box that gives him clammy hands. Prim leans against the tree counting her small breaths before Rory's voice reaches her ears.

"Love you" he whispers

"Love you too" she smiles opening her eyes. Kneeling in front of her, Rory holds up the simple black box holding a precious diamond ring. The band is porcelain and the color of sky after it rains. She can feel her eyes light up and her small fingers play with his hair before she nods letting happy tears fall from her eyes. "Yes" she cries. All Rory can think of is checking off his list, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while... a very long while. BUT. I have another chapter for you! Prim and Rory for the win! **

* * *

><p>"I was thinking that we could move back to thirteen. You know… so I could become a surgeon" Prim said eyeing her engagement ring and twirling it on her finger. "We could buy one of the new condos with the loft area and you could help restore the land and we'll be able to move out of the underground eventually" She signed and lay back on the bed. "I know this house is nice but I don't want to live in twelve anymore. Katniss might but I don't wish to walk the streets and remember everything."<p>

"Anything for you, love" Rory whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Rory" she giggled, "Please. We actually have to talk about this"

"What is there to talk about? I'd follow you anywhere" He said running his fingers along her pale cheek.

"Don't you have any of your usual worries or comments?"

"Well…" Rory leaned back and stroked his imaginary bread but quickly sobered and nodded. "I do but they're about the future"

"Right that's kind of the reason I asked"

"Ok ok. Keep your hair bow in" Prim raised an eyebrow but smiled and pushed him a little. "I'm worried that the grounds won't be finished in time for our children to be born and all they will know is the underground"

"I thought of that too" Prim whispered and looked away.

"And...? You're not worried about it?"

"No I am"

"Ok. So?"

"I guessed that the grounds wouldn't be complete on time"

"Yeah but we can still go. I promise" Rory said and rolled out of bed. "Alright I think I can hear your sister calling for you" They sat in silence and both caught her sister's voice yelling. "Wouldn't want you to miss the wedding" He winked and pulled down his fiancée's skirt down to a modest length.

"Yeah that would be too bad"

"Mmm yeah such a bummer" They just stood there beaming at each other until Prim shook her head and pointed to the door.

"You should go if Katniss found you in here she would freak—it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding ceremony… or something" Rory laughed and ran around the bed to kiss his soon-to-be wife.

"Whatever" he grinned and ran out of the room. Prim sat on her bed again and held her head in her hands, all her pre-wedding jitters coming back.

"There you are!" Katniss and Madge sigh at the same time and rush over to her side.

"We have a wedding to get to" Madge smiles slightly and holds up a large white bag, "and a dress to get you into" Madge's oldest daughter Rose steps into the room in her dress, she looks all wide eyed and curious.

"Hey Rosie" Prim says taking the girl into a hug. Rose shoots her a polite smile and sits in a chair near the door. An hour later Katniss lifts the veil over the calm golden curls and Madge stands next to her pinning light pink flower clips to hold it in place. Prim sighs, she feels like this is all going by so fast. Was she ready to be married? Yes. Did she want this whole process to slow down? Yes. Katniss and Madge stepped away from Prim and sent each other relieved grins, locking their pinkies together like children. Prim looks back at them with unshed tears in her light blue eyes.

"Thank you" She steps down from the platform her creamy white dress flowing around her like a stream. The light dances off the crystals causing rainbows to land on the walls of the back room. They all look out the window watching May throw pink petals down the grass aisle and see everyone look back at the young girl. Rory looks nervous now; he keeps pulling at his jacket and cuffs. Gale was standing behind him is laughing patting his younger brother and shaking his head. Rose hops off her stool and walks over to the bride; Prim takes her hand and walks into the hall. Everyone is lined up to walk out and Peeta takes her arm. Music starts and everyone stands. Prim takes a much needed deep breath and closes her eyes for a second before plunging down the aisle with as much grace as her legs allow her. Peeta looks at her through his shaggy blonde hair and winks, lightening the mood for her. She squeezes his hand. Finally she makes eye contact with Rory. His face is relaxed now and he is smiling that carefree smile that he saves for her.

"I love you" he mouths and she bites her lip to keep from giggling or crying. Peeta hands her off into familiar arms and they join together. Prim stops listening. Rory is starring at her and she looks up to meet his gaze. "You look beautiful" he whispers and turns back to the priest. Prim doesn't stop looking at him until she says,

"I Do" She looks down at his hands sliding the wedding ring on her finger and snuggling it close to her engagement ring.

"So beautiful" he murmurs again.

"You may kiss the bride" Their group of family and friends cheer and Prim leans into Rory just letting happiness take over their faces before kissing and letting everything be wonderful.

"I love you Mrs. Hawthorne" Rory says nudging his nose against her neck taking in her subtle perfume.

"I love you too Mr. Hawthorne"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! :) Review please!<strong>

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... this is a honeymoon fic. SOOOO it gets a little M rated lol. Now it's my first lemon so it's gonna suck. Enjoy! :) **

**Btw this is at Eden and Rose Odair's summer cottage (Finnick's home) in case you were following Bringing Roses and Skipping Stones.**

* * *

><p>Rory watched in fascination as Prim took off her dress playing with the little cream buttons. He couldn't stop looking at her nose scrunch up as it fell to the floor in a little pool. He kept looking at the fabric until she made a little noise gaining eye contact with wide innocent blue eyes and a little sexy smile.<p>

"Well?" she said looking down at her lacy cream and beige underwear set, "Are you going to touch me or not?" Rory groaned and pulled her towards him.

* * *

><p>"Please" she whispered as he pulled on her breast with his teeth. "No more teasing" she grumbled and made contact with his pulsing lower body. "Rory please" she begged. Rory watched in fascinated joy as his new wife wiggled beneath him. Her hair spread out all over the pillows. The shadows covered her naked body as he sat up over her.<p>

"Breath" he said blowing hot air into her ear and ran a few fingers under her perked breast. She sighed a little for him but her breaths quickly sped back up as his fingers moved her flat stomach and down to her thighs. His lips touched to her collar bone for a second and then bit gently. He felt her hips pop up towards his as she willed his fingers to move up to where she needed him most. He bit his lip to keep from smiling, her eyes shut in anticipation and longing. How long was he going to keep her suspended in this?

Prim let out whispery breaths that came too quickly to be comfortable, as he moved ever so slowly to her folds. She was warm and wet. He couldn't even think of what he was doing, he was just enjoying the reaction. Her legs came madly apart the groan from her lips lighted his entire body and her eyes shot open and caught his stare. Trying not to smirk, Rory left his hand fall back onto her thigh, and she cried out angrily and moved down underneath him to make contact with his slim fingers. He slipped a finger inside of her and she sighed her body going slack and her breath becoming more deep and heated. She let a whimper out of her small lips.

He placed little kisses along her stomach and he moved his finger around allowing her to groan and cry out as he hit different spots. The moon disappeared behind the clouds and the room grew darker. He drew out his finger and watched her roll up towards him. He shushed her and moved her hair out of her eyes, and pushed himself inside her using all his concentration. Prim ran her hands along his bare chest, and hissed through her parted lips. Her legs drew up around him pulling them closer together, slick body against slick body. He curled his fingers through her hair and started kissing down the left side of her flawless face.

"Rory" she sighed and turned her lips towards his. He teased her lips with his tongue but continued with his charmed kisses nipping along her face. But his gentle prodding and slow pounding into her wasn't what her body was screaming to be answered. Her sent him a hard thump of her hips allowing his member to travel farther inside her and exerted a groan from both their lips. Yet he was careful and returned back to his rhythm. Prim growled and tried again. This time she felt his stubble brush her cheek and his smile against her ear.

"No Dear" he cooed with playfulness. Her body took over then and using stored strength she flipped Rory underneath her and pinned his arms above his head.

"Yes Dear" she said with a pleasant smirk and the same tone he'd been using with her. His mouth fell open in surprise and a loud cry emitted from his lips as she moved forward and rode him. Enjoying his shut tight grey eyes, teeth barred expression and the whines when he runs out of breath. She knew he wanted this. As she realized he was quickly climaxing she pushed herself off him and let herself smile as he yelled out his frustration. The cold air around them now burst their bubble of heat and her new husband wasn't happy.

"What's wrong, Rory?" she sighed kissing down his chest and running her nose along his dark trail of hair to his erection. "Want some help with this?" each word she blow onto it making him squirm and push towards her.

"Prim!" He stuttered out a few more words but she missed them. Her lips left him with a little bit of pre-cum. Filled her with greatness. He'd made her suffer for an hour. So she was just going to leave him here on the bed. Rory felt his wife sit up and then felt the bed shake. He opened his eyes finding himself alone with his throbbing member and no wife. What had just happened? He rubbed his head. Was she going to come back? Then he heard the shower start to run. In a blink of an eye Rory was rolled out of bed and bounding towards the closed bathroom door. His hand made contact with the cold doorknob and he made the effort of pushing the door open but all that happened was the loud noise of the door not budging.

"It's locked… Dear" She said in a sing song voice that couldn't be anything less than proud. She was making fun of him. He leaned against the locked door and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Could you unlock it?" He called closing his eyes.

"No" she called back and he heard her start to sing. He lost it. What had he'd done wrong? It wasn't like he was a sex god. A light bulb went off over his head and he ran through the house to the mudroom. There in a vintage glass case were all the keys to all the rooms. MASTER BATHROOM- that was it, he took the key off the hook and ran back unlocking the door and bursting in. Prim was running her hands through her hair mixing shampoo into her golden locks. "RORY" she screamed and pushed herself towards the back of the shower to hide from him.

"Oh please… it's nothing I haven't seen before" he said gesturing to her body and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You scared me" she said narrowing her eyes. He narrowed his back but then sent her his best smile.

"I am so sorry… Dear" Prim watched his smile go from charming to alluring. "Oh Mrs. Hawthorne…" he whispered and entered the shower with easy grace. "I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... review please! please review! REVIEW . thanks :) <strong>

**Erin**


End file.
